Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for rewinding a magnet sheet (which will be called “a magnet sheet winding device” throughout this specification) and a tool for propping the device (which will be called “a propping tool” throughout this specification) and more particularly relates to a magnet sheet winding device capable of rewinding a magnetic sheet by a cylindrical winding tool when the magnetic sheet is not used and a propping tool therefor.
Description of the Related Art
An existing magnet sheet winding device often includes a magnet sheet having flexibility and a cylindrical winding tool having a predetermined diameter and attached to one side of the magnet sheet for rewinding the magnet sheet. When the magnet sheet is to be used (which may also be described to as “in an in-use state” throughout this specification) on the traditional device, the magnet sheet is unrolled from the cylindrical winding tool and magnetically attached to a magnetically-attached object. When the magnet sheet is not used (which may also be described to as “in an unused state” throughout this specification), the device rewinds the magnet sheet on the cylindrical winding tool (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4221138).
According to the winding device having the above-described configuration, the magnet sheet in the in-use state is unrolled from the cylindrical winding tool and magnetically attached to the magnetically-attached object, and thereby the magnet sheet is allowed to be used as a sheet for a whiteboard or as a reflective screen for a projector such as a cinematographic projector. On the other hand, the magnet sheet can be rewound by the cylindrical winding tool when the magnetic sheet is not used, so that the winding device can be placed in storage in a compact fashion.
Also, another traditionally existing magnet sheet winding device includes, in place of the above-described cylindrical winding tool, a plurality of bar-like magnets which are attached in parallel with each other to one side of a magnet sheet (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5233870).
According to this magnet sheet winding device, the bar-like magnets can be spread in response to the magnetic sheet being unrolled in an in-use state. On the other hand, in an unused state, the magnet sheet can be rewound on and about the multiple bar-like magnets.